


The Pub

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, First War with Voldemort, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-09
Updated: 2007-08-09
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: The pub is crowded and loud





	The Pub

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

The pub is crowded and loud when Remus enters. There is a thick haze of smoke that makes his eyes water as he scans the tables for his friends. The owl he received said to meet them at seven, but he’s late because he didn’t have the money to catch the Muggle bus and had to walk. If he’d had an Apparation location, he’d have been here on time, which is what he plans to tell Sirius when the prat gets smug about Remus actually being tardy.

However, it looks like he must have beaten them there because he doesn’t see any of them. His friends are usually pretty recognizable regardless of crowds so he’s pretty sure he hasn’t missed them. Just in case, he takes a walk around the pub and checks the various tables. By the time he reaches the back, he knows they’re not there and his head hurts from the loud music playing from the speakers around the room.

After giving them ten minutes, Remus seeks refuge in the loo. It’s surprisingly clean for such a seedy pub, though it has an odd smell that he’s probably glad he doesn’t really recognize. The stalls are all occupied and a quick glance at the floor confirms that it’s dual occupancy at this place. That isn’t too surprising as it struck him as that sort of place, though he’s rather shocked that the blokes are that open about shagging each other.

Fortunately, he’s pretty good at blocking the sounds of sex after sharing a dorm with James, Sirius, and Peter for several years. True, most of that was wanking but the noises are pretty much the same. He walks over to the lavatory furthest from the door and splashes water on his face.

This is really starting to seem like one of Sirius’ jokes, he has to admit. An unsigned owl and a pub full of Muggle blokes who shag each other in the loo makes him think he’s fallen for a prank. If so, he’s going to definitely get Sirius back because Remus is rather proud of not having fallen for any of James or Sirius’ pranks over the years. There were a few that managed to get him during first year, true, but he’s become very good at recognizing and avoiding them.

Even with the sounds coming from the stalls, it’s quiet in the loo and not as smoky so he decides to wait a little longer before going out to confirm whether he was set up or not. He finds an empty space of wall in the corner and leans against it, rubbing his face with his hands as he starts to consider possible payback for this mishap. When he feels something brush against his belly, he drops his hands and stares. His eyes widen as he looks down into a familiar face that is even prettier than the last time he saw it, if that’s possible.

“Reg---“ he starts to ask what Regulus is doing in this grimy Muggle pub and, more specifically, why he’s kneeling on the dirty floor, but an elegant finger presses against his lip to stop him from speaking.

“Shh.” Regulus arches a brow and smirks before he unfastens Remus’ trousers. Remus is smart enough to put two and two together and quickly realizes who sent him that owl and why. If he had any questions, they’re forgotten when Regulus licks the underside of his cock before he starts to suck.

End


End file.
